First Kiss sex scene
by lifeless book of hope
Summary: Basically the sex scene in my other fic titled 'First Kiss'. My first smut fic, please be nice


M-my first lemmy, please be considerate... Constructive criticism is always appreciated. When I first joined here, I never really thought I would write a lemon fic o.O

This is the sex scene from my other fic First Kiss

* * *

Immediately after Jazz locked the door, he got on top of Crescendo and continued kissing him. He darted his tongue out to lick Crescendo's lips, who gasped in surprise. Jazz took this opportunity to slide his tongue into the prince's mouth. He explored every inch of the prince's wet cavern, not missing a spot. He then urged the prince's tongue to dance with his, and Crescendo reluctantly gave in.

Jazz smirked on how sloppy Crescendo's kiss was. The young man obviously had no intimate experience with anyone else, this was his first. That thought turned Jazz on. Having the innocent prince at his mercy seriously turned him on.

Jazz slipped his hands underneath Crescendo's clothes. He remembered that Crescendo wasn't the type to laugh if you tickle him. And if you did try, you get an… interesting reaction.

"_Aaahn! Jazz, stop… touching me there…"_

That was how Crescendo reacted when Jazz tried tickling him. They were only eight to ten years old at the time, and it took Jazz a few years to realize how lewd his friend's reactions were. And because of this, it's easy to rouse Crescendo, he has a lot of sensitive places.

They broke away from the kiss for air. And as Jazz looked down at the person underneath him, he could feel his pants get tighter. Crescendo's expression was devastating, half-lidded eyes, slightly parted, swollen lips, flushed cheeks… Jazz would just want to take him right now.

But not yet, he'll be patient.

Jazz placed his hands on Crescendo's expensive clothing and tore them to shreds, exposing the blond young man's fair, lithe body. Jazz then leaned down to bite on Crescendo's neck, a bit too roughly.

"O-ow!"

Jazz mouthed 'sorry' against the newly formed bite mark and started licking and sucking it, as if to soothe it. He trailed down lower, leaving a huge hickey on the prince's neck, and immediately licking one of Crescendo's nipples and pinched the other. He gripped Jazz's arms as he groaned at the foreign feeling. He made weird sounds that he didn't know he could make. He moaned louder when Jazz twisted his nipple and sucked harder on the other, trembling as Jazz pulled away.

The black haired teenager trailed further down, but was stopped when Crescendo gripped his shoulders and pushed him down the bed.

"Crescendo?"

"Jazz… I…" Crescendo stared down at Jazz nervously. He admits that he likes being led around by Jazz, but he didn't to just lie there and be kissed. He wanted to make Jazz feel good, too.

Crescendo had no idea how to be seductive, whatsoever, which makes the situation very awkward for him. He hesitantly puts his hand on the zipper of Jazz's pants and slowly pulls it down. Jazz understood what Crescendo is doing, and propped himself on his arms, excited to watch his friend advance.

Crescendo pulled down Jazz's boxers, releasing the younger one's aching erection. The noble of the two gulped at the sight of it. It was bigger than he expected. He tentatively places his mouth on Jazz's arousal, tasting the salty pre cum. It didn't taste good, but he didn't dislike it. Slowly, he lowered his head, fitting half of his partner's dick into his mouth. He sucked, and heard a faint moan come from the other man.

"Crescendo…" moaned Jazz gripping Crescendo's hair.

The prince lowered his head even further, but gagged when he went too far. Tears formed in his eyes, but he didn't let go. He tried again, only to gag again. The third time's a charm, and he managed to put in all of Jazz's length into his mouth, it's head in his throat. Jazz grunted as Crescendo continued to suck, and moaned even louder every time Crescendo moans, the vibrations of his throat sending jolts of pleasure all over his body. Crescendo bobbed his head up and down, Jazz lifting his hips to meet his mouth.

"Crescendo… Ah… Aaah!"

And with a loud shout, Jazz spilled his seed into Crescendo's mouth. It took some effort for the prince to swallow the thick creamy substance. He stared up innocently at Jazz, who felt himself harden once again.

'_How can a prince wear such an incredibly lewd expression?' _thought Jazz to himself as he stared back at Crescendo. He pushed the prince back down the bed as he kissed him roughly.

"It's time for the good stuff."

Jazz turned Crescendo on his stomach and pulled his pants and underwear off. He taps two of his fingers on Crescendo's lips insisting him to suck on them, Crescendo obliged. After his fingers were fully coated with saliva, he pulled them out of the blond's mouth and inserted one slicked finger into his tight virgin entrance.

"Ah!"

It was only a dull pain, but Crescendo had a hard time adjusting to it. He bit his lip when Jazz inserted the second finger, feeling more intense pain course through his veins. He held back his pained moans as Jazz wiggled further inside him. He let out a panicked gasp when his lover pressed his third finger against the rim of his hole, and cried out loud when it was forced inside him.

"It's okay." whispered Jazz into Crescendo's ear before placing a soft kiss on the prince's nape.

Jazz continued wriggling his way into Crescendo until all three of his digits are buried down to the knuckle inside the prince's ring of muscle. The black haired teenager smirked when his partner emitted his loudest groan when he rubbed into a certain spot.

"I found it..." whispered Jazz seductively into Crescendo's ear as he rubbed into that bundle of nerves sending the blond one into a fit of lewd moans and groans.

Jazz pulled out when he thought Crescendo was prepared enough. He spat into his hand and rubbed his saliva all over his erection, he also massaged the prince's hole again for a good measure. Raising Crescendo's ass in the air, Jazz grinned as he stared down at it. Perfectly sculpted and white, how dare he hide that underneath layers and layers of clothing? Jazz smacked it hard, earning a loud cry and leaving a large red mark on the prince's right buttock.

Crescendo gasped when he felt the head of Jazz's penis poke against his entrance. Jazz felt his lover's anxiety, and planted several light yet burning kisses on the prince's nape, sending him words of reassurance as he did so.

Jazz bit his lip as he slowly slid himself in, moaning at the tight heat Crescendo presented to him. He stopped when Crescendo let out a few pained whimpers, but the blond prince reassured him that he's okay. He braced himself on his elbows to bend over a little more presenting his perfect ass to his lover, signaling him to sweep him off his feet. Jazz gladly accepted his invitation.

The rebellious teenager gripped the noble's hips much harder that it would bruise, as he buried himself further inside his lover. The prince grabbed a fistful of bed sheets as hard he could to relieve some of the pain. He didn't want to show any weakness right now. It definitely took them long to go this far, he's going to enjoy this no matter what.

Jazz sighed as he was fully inside Crescendo. The tight heat clamping down on him simply felt too good, he shallowly thrusted in and out of Crescendo, pulling out an inch and inserting it back again. Once he felt Crescendo relax around him, he started thrusting at a faster rate, earning mewls from the prince. He then changed his angle, hitting the spot that makes the regal young man crazy.

Crescendo arched his back and cried in ecstasy as that spot of his made contact with the head of Jazz's cock, pleasure clouding his senses. The pain was completely replaced by pleasure, and started bucking his hips to meet with Jazz's thrusts.

"Ah! J-Jazz… Aaaahn!"

Jazz's thrusts were growing faster and harder as each moment passed, solely focusing on ruthlessly banging Crescendo's spot over and over again. Crescendo definitely didn't mind. Despite being superior to Jazz in both status and age, he liked being dominated by him. Doing this sort of thing in his age and partner is considered beyond vulgar where he came from. But if it's Jazz, he certainly didn't mind dirtying his own image. He's not an exhibitionist but… he liked this kind of forbidden relationship. It greatly excited him.

Crescendo mewled and groaned in pure bliss as Jazz roughly rammed into him. He was driven over the edge, nearing his release. Jazz also seems to be nearing his limit, as his thrusts grew more erratic, getting out of rhythm but still hitting the prince's bundle of nerves with accuracy. The prince turned to look at Jazz, who was looking at him all along.

Jazz pulled out, making Crescendo panic at the loss of pressure inside him. But he was turned to lie on his back, and Jazz immediately kneeled between his legs and thrusted back into him.

The prince reached his hand out to grab Jazz's face and pulled him into a harsh kiss. Their lips, teeth, and tongue clashed with each other fighting a fierce battle of dominance, Jazz being the inevitable winner. When they pulled away, the younger teenager focused on thrusting into the older one once again, hitting the prince's sensitive spot at a better angle. Crescendo had his hands on Jazz's back, scratching the thin skin of the other's back with every thrust, leaving several red marks.

"Jazz! Jazz… I…!"

Jazz understood what Crescendo was trying to say. As a response, he placed a hand on his ignored erection and pumped it up and down.

With a few more thrusts, they both came at the same time, shouting each other's names. Jazz slowly pulled out his now limp penis drenched in his own seed. He stared at Crescendo, whose chest is spilled with his own semen. They stared at each other's tired eyes before Jazz leaned down to kiss Crescendo. But this time, they kissed each other gently. They didn't use their tongue or teeth… only their lips moving slowly against each other.

It was a kiss as gentle as their first kiss.

* * *

"You got really good at kissing now." commented Crescendo as he puts a spare dress shirt on.

"Does it annoy you that I got all that experience from other people?" teased Jazz as he crawls under the blankets.

"I'm not the jealous type."

"Oh really? You looked pretty annoyed when you told me about those letters of mine."

"Don't get me started."

"Hey Crescendo…"

"Waagh!"

Jazz suddenly pulled Crescendo on top of him.

"You never got better at kissing. Still sloppy as ever."

"Be quiet." Crescendo laid his head on Jazz's chest. He didn't realize that lying like this with someone feels really pleasant.

"Goodnight." whispered Jazz as he places a gentle kiss on top of Crescendo's head, who was already asleep.

Jazz sighed. Even though he just had the night of his life, he's still afraid. He's afraid of everything going back to normal after this. It took him years to admit his feelings and Crescendo's feelings. He didn't want a one night stand and wake up alone on the bed the next morning. He just won't allow everything to go back to the way it was. Hell no.

Jazz clutched Crescendo tighter, as if doing so would prevent him to go away.

* * *

"Wake up sleepy head."

Jazz woke up to that voice. He groggily opened his heavy eyelids, and the person he saw was a blond prince lying on top of his chest staring right at him.

"You never left…" said Jazz with evident relief in his voice.

"I know you better than anyone, Jazz. I know you don't want things going back to normal after yesterday." replied Crescendo, shifting his position to kiss Jazz's chin.

Jazz laughed, and got up to kiss Crescendo deeply. This guy really is his best friend.

* * *

R&R pls


End file.
